Damsel in Distress: Princess in Peril
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: This story is finished, but it's sequel will be out soon with all the OC's that didn't make into into the first!
1. A misfortunete event

My name is Damsel. Damsel Smurf. Damsel Smurfette. I just usually go by Damsel. I'm a female Smurf. I'm 150 years old. I have auburny-red hair with blonde highlights and a white hair bow on top of my head. I have a tutu like dress that's open in the front, if you get what I mean, and on my feet are knee-high boots. My eyes are grey and I tend to wear red rouge and red lipstick.

But enough about the present me, let's talking about the me from the past.

Well, the recipe for a Smurfette page of Gargamel's (after the Smurflings' use) found its way to Pussywillow Hollow and was brought to King Bullrush by the Wartmongers. The page, having enough blue clay stuck to it from the first use and plenty of ingredients, I was created. As a way to re-capture Farmer and the Smurflings.

Back then, I had brown hair, a plain, white strap dress, and a typic Smurf Hat. Being evil, I played helpless and waited for rescue. Surprisingly, it was Clumsy that came and rescued me, being on a Smurfberry Search with Brainy, that came to my rescue and lead me back to the villiage.

I got to meet everyone, yadayada, had lunch with Smurfette and Sassette, and got captured by the Wartmongers, accordingly to plan. However, it was Clumsy, Hefty, Brainy, Papa Smurf and Smurfette that came to my rescue instead of Sassette, Farmer, Nat, Slouchy, and Snappy.

Feeling guilty once the other smurfs were captured, I poured my heart out, along with my desire to become a true smurf. Clumsy, building up the courage to do so, saved us all. Once back at the villiage, Papa Smurf turned me into a real smurf. Afterwhich, I obtained my current appearance and gave Clumsy Smurf a big ol' kiss.

Now-a-days, I'm basically still the damsel in distress in most catastrophic events.

Today's been really slow and boring so far. So I decided to check up on what Grouchy was doing. I have a crush on him, as do I on a couple of other Smurfs.

I strolled up to him. "Hey, Grouchy." I smiled.

"I hate "Hey Grouchy"." He declared as he walked by me.

I stepped back and sighed. "Liking him is hard, yet so rewarding.. Hmm, Maybe Smurfette would like to spend the day with me."

I walked up to her cottage and knocked on the door delicatly. She opened the door and smiled at me. "Hello, Damsel."

"Greetings, Smurfette." I smiled back. "I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the river with me."

She agreed, so I'm walking home to get ready. I opened the door to my cottage, it was blue, walked in and shut the door behind me.

I slipped into a simple bikini and a pair of sandles that Cobbler managed to put together for me. What a sweetheart.

I made my way out of the house and down to the river and nexto Smurfette. We exchanged hello's once more and layed down on the ground, pretty close to the river, yet a little far away from the dam, where the other smurfs were working.

I somehow managed to fall asleep as soon as I hit the grass, and set sail on S.S. Dreamland. I know so because I found myself standing next to Dreamy Smurf. Infact, a few seconds later I was steering the ship.

Now I'm wearing his hat.. And.. Now he has his arms around me! I was feeling a mixture of different emotions until..

Wait a second.. What's happening..? I'm.. I fell overboard!

I suddenly woke up and realized where I was. I was floating down stream. Oh, I'm such a klutz, I must have fallen in!

I held my breathe and went underwater, nearly sinking all the way to the bottom. It got chillier every inch deeper. I rose back to the surface.

"Help, help!"

The smurfs already had my attention, but I was too far down stream for anyone to rescue me.

As I floated down stream, I managed to grab hold of a branch.

The currents were rough, it hurt when they hit me as hard as they did.

The branch crashed into a barrier of bracken and bramble with a sickening thud, and I suddenly lost conciousness.


	2. Star Gazing

Near the end of my unconciousness, I heard a some-what husky voice, that's what awoken me.

_Hefty.._

I lifted my head up and blinked. "H-Hefty.. Is that you?"

"Oh my Smurfness! Damsel!" He waded into the river next to me and carefully pulled me from the mess and gentely held me in his arms. I was pretty limp, and he looked worried.

He carried me all the way back to the village and to my house. The other smurfs began to crowd until Papa Smurf shooed them away.

I had a cold from the river, so Hefty layed me on my bed and stayed by my side for a dreamy two hours. After he left, Star Smurf came to keep an eye on me.

I smiled the second she walked in. "Star.." I started, but she quickly silenced me. "Save your strength."

Star had hair like mine, but without the highlights. Her outfit was emerald green, just like her eyes. She was really pretty, and loved gazing at the stars, so when night came around, we both decided to get up and look out of my window.

"Don't you just love the stars?" She sighed, not taking her eyes off of the sky.

I looked more to the right of the sky. "Yeah, they're pretty cool. But I kinda have a thing for the moon."

"The moon?" Star blinked at me. "What about the sun?"

"Aww, it's just another star, Star." I was staring at the moon now.

"Just another star? But it lights day!" She argued.

"Well if you like it so much, why don't we just start calling you Sunshine Smurf?" We both giggled this time.

I woke up the next morning in my nightgown with the straps. I was laying face-down in the center of the bed, so I woke up kinda confused. "Huh..?" I blinked.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I thought it was nothing at first, but then it continued. I groaned and put one of my pillows on top of my head to block out the sound.

A voice came from outside. "Damsel, Damsel! It's me, Jumpy Smurf."

Jumpy Smurf. I could tolerate him pretty well. I got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Damsel!" He was jumping up and down, happiness shining in his beautiful brown eyes. "I was just wondering how you were- Woah.. Your hair..."

"My hair? Is there something wrong with it, Jumpy?" I said in a worried tone.

"Oh.. No, no! You look great, Damsel Smurf." He replied, realizing where this conversation was about to lead to.

"Oh.. Okay, well I should be getting my beauty sleep." I yawned.

"Bye, Damsel. Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay, Jumpy." I closed the door and started walking towards my bed. However, I didn't make it. So I slept on the floor that morning.


	3. Runaways

I woke up an hour or two after Jumpy had knocked on my door. I got up and looked in my mirror at my hair. "H-holy smurf.." I brushed my hair and changed into a look-a-like set of clothing. I was applying my lipstick when there was another knock at the door.

"Come _iiinnn!"_ I called in a sing-song tone.

The door opened and closed itself. It was Star.

"D-Damsel! I need your help with-"

"Brainy. You need with Brainy." I paused from applying my lipstick and turned to her, smiling.

"I love how we just know what the other is thinking." Star said, sitting on the edge of my newly made bed.

I giggled. "It's like were sisters!"

"Yeah! ..So can you help me, Damsel? I'm hoping he'll ask me to the Summer of a Hundred Smurfs dance."

I nodded and smiled. "Come sit down."

I stood up and let Star sit in my spot infront of the mirror. I turned her towards me and picked up my special lipstick. I stepped back on my knees and "framed" her face with my fingers, lipstick in hand. I loved this lipstick, it was different shades on different people, and my rouge was the same.

Star pursed her lips so that I could apply the product to her lips. She closed her eyes when I did so, which was kinda cute of her.

I rumaged through my beauty station and pulled out a cupcake lipgloss, which I used to make her lips shiny.

After that, I added the tinsiest bit of my rouge to her cheek bones.

I took out an emerald green hair clip out of my hair accessories jar and clipped it into her hair near the front.

Once again, she smiled and closed her eyes when I did that. It's that kind of behavior that's gonna get her a smurf.

_Unless he's ignorant, of course.._

I stepped back and admired my work, but something was still missing. I rumaged around my beauty station until I found a cold, oddly shaped bottle in the corner of one of the drawers.

I pulled it out and smiled. It was a jar of scented body glitter.

"Close your eyes, Star."

She obeyed, and I sprayed the pattern of a small star on her forehead.

I put the bottle back and turned her towards the mirror so she could look at herself while I poofed her hair with my hands.

"Oh my smurf, Damsel! I looked amazing."

"No, Star." I smiled at her. "You look more than amazing. Now, go get 'em, honey!"

I got up and opened the door. She followed.

"Thank you, Damsel." She smiled.

"My pleasure."

After that, she ran off to go find Brainy Smurf. And _I_ had to go collect smurf berries.

I was stepping backwards and picking smurf berries. _"La la la la-_ Oh!" I'd walked right into another smurf picking berries. We both turned around at the same time.

It was Jumpy Smurf. We were both gapping a little, and looking into each others eyes. Oh, how I loved those beautiful brown eyes of his. I wonder if he liked my grey ones as much as I liked his.

"J-Jumpy! I'm sorry." I apologized shyly.

"No, no. It was my fault. A lady should never apologize." He responded quickly, and then speed-walked away.

I covered my mouth with my spare hand.

_Maybe.. He doesn't like me.._

My basket was full enough, so I decided to slowly make my way back to the village. I was scuffing my feet across the ground sadly, not caring enough to lift them up.

A hand landed on my shoulder, so I turned around. "Hefty!"

"Are you okay, Damsel?" He looked worried.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks."

I proceeded to drop my smurf berries off at the storage unit.

"I can't _believe_ him!" I was laying on my bed, crying slightly while wearing my dress. It was like a princess' dress, and it had big white bow in the back. On my feet were a pair of flats, and on my head was a headband with smaller bow on it. It was all white.

Star, however, had a shimmery green dress with a shimmery headband and shimmery heels.

"Ohh, Damsel." Star sat on the edge and rubbed my back slightly. "Are you sure you're not over-reacting?"

"No!" I cried dramatically, getting up and covering my eyes with my arm. "My heart has been broken, and now I must run away!" I began sobbing into my pillow.

It came quietly. "..I'll go with you."

"...Excuse me?"

"I'll go with you."

I turned to Star. "You would give up your date with Brainy for me?"

She nodded.

"I could _never_ take that away from you."

Star took my hands in her's.

"Damsel.. Your my best friend. I'll do this for you."

My eyes started to tear up. "I love you, best friend."

Star and I decided to leave that night. We didn't bring anything but the clothes on our backs. Sure, it was stupid, but it would be _so_ worth it in the end.

Star slowly opened the door to my cottage and walked out. I turned the lights off and made run for the doorway.

I closed the door behind Star and we began to walk out of the village.

We began walking into the woods.

"Are we really leaving, Damsel?" Star asked as we approached a pond sparking in the moonlight.

"Yes, Star.."

I sighed, and walked around in a circle.

_"I think you, got the best of me. You're sleepin' with the enemy. You left me all alooone, alone, alone, alone."_

Star stepped in next to me.

_"The beat drops, I'm so low. My heart stops, I already know. You left me all alooone, alone, alone, alone."_

I took Star's hands and we both began to do a dance under the moonlight while we sang simultaneously.

_"I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me. You're never gonna catch me cry. You must be blind if you can't see that you'll miss me until the day you die. You're noooot right. You're noooot fair. You must be blind if you can't see you'll miss me until the day you die."_

_**Damsel**__ "I've let go, I'm over you. This drama, that you put me through. I'm better all alooone, alone, alone, alone."_

_**Star**__ "This beat drops, you're so low. It's last call, and it's gettin' old. Now look who's all alooone, alone, alone, alone." _

_**Both**__ "I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me. You're never gonna catch me cry. You must be blind if you can't see that you'll miss me until the day you die. You're noooot right. You're noooot fair. You must be blind if you can't see you'll miss me until the day you die."_

_**Damsel **__"I trusted you, you were the first. Then you lied, and it gets worse. You broke me down, now just look around. Who's all alone? Who's all alone now?"_

_**Both**__ "I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me. You're never gonna catch me cry. You must be blind if you can't see that you'll miss me until the day you die. You're noooot right. You're noooot fair. You must be blind if you can't see you'll miss me until the day you die."_

Star let go of my hands. "Feel better?"

I sighed. "Yeah.."

"Good, now let's find somewhere to sleep. We have big day tomorrow."


	4. Moonlight Damsel

Star and I were passed the small pond we were at la!st night. We barely got anywhere until..

"Do you smell that?" Star asked suddenly.

I smelled it, too, but I was afraid that if I answered, something bad would happen.

"D-Don't be silly, Star. The forest always has some sort of smell."

"N-No, Damsel.. I mean, it smells like..."

"AHA!"

An old, ugly wizard sprung out of a bush behind us and scooped Star and I up in his net.

"G-G-Gargamel!" We both cried.

•°•Star's perspective•°•

I was trapped in a cage with Damsel at "Gargy"'s house. And after what she started last night, I really did think something was wrong. It couldn't have something to do with her interest in the moon, could it?

At the moment it looked like she was having a nervous smurfdown, which was so unlike her.

"..Damsel?" I asked.

She looked at me, shaking. "It's my fault.. I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I shouldn't have taken so much interest in the moon..."

I scooted next to her. "You can like whatever you _want_, Damsel."

"No, Star!" She made two fists and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Tears were flying. "It's _Moonlight_ Damsel that's doing this!"

I blinked. "Moonlight Damsel?"

"Moonlight Damsel."

_I _really _hope that Moonlight Damsel isn't her imaginary friend._

"M-Moonlight Damsel is my evil other half. She took over after I went to bed that night we gazed at the Stars... *tone change* No, you fool! You blew our cover!"

An alarm went off in my head.

_Damsel has another half..._

•°•Damsel's perspective•°•

I layed my head into Star's lap, waiting for it all to be over. Gargamel was going to cook us or turn us into gold. I cost Star her dance with Brainy, and my chance to find out if Jumpy really liked me or not.

All of a sudden I heard the sound of the cage door opening, but I didn't wake myself up. Maybe Star would follow my lead and we would both be spared.

I heard Star's voice. "Bring her to Papa Smurf." She handed me into what must have been another Smurf's arms.

We were outside again. It was beggining to get dark, I could tell by feeling. And then... I... I heard Jumpy's voice.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, Damsel.. But I like you.. Alot. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you."

I opened by eyes. "You didn't' do anything to hurt me, Jumpy."

I could tell that Tracker and Brainy were there, too. And that Brainy was most likely holding hands with Star.

Jumpy paused from walking. "I didnt?"

I shook my head. "Noo.."

He continued walking, and smiled. "I'm glad."


	5. A Night Not To Forget

Back at the dance, Jumpy and I were waltzing, Hefty and Smurfette were tangoing, Brainy was trying to do every dance he could think of with Star, etc etc.

I winked at Dancing Smurf(ette), who was dancing with Harmony at the moment.

"Damsel?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Jumpy.

He looked a little nervous, as if he were going to say something other than what he did. "Is it just me or does the music sound multigenre?"

I laughed. "Your right! Probably because so many smurfs have different dance styles... Woah!"

I slipped, and began falling backwards.

"Gotcha!" Jumpy caught me in a sort of dip motion. We store into each others' eyes until all of a sudden, we kissed.

It was very romantic, indeedy.

We both blushed before Jumpy swung me back up and we started dancing again. I got a thumbs up from Star.

"There's something a little bit different about you, Jumpy." I observed.

He snickered. "You mean that I haven't been as jumpy since the day I woke you up?"

I laughed again. "Sure!"

"Well maybe thats because I act a little different.. Around you."

I paused and put a hand to my chest, obviously blushing madly.


	6. Smurfberry Pie

That night, Jumpy and I sat in the window of my house, gazing at the stars and moon like Star and I would usually do.

"Look," I pointed to the sky. "It's the Ursa Major!"

"And there's the Ursa Minor!" Jumpy pointed out.

"Right!" Damsel laughed and hugged Jumpy, who almost jumped out of surprise.

She waved out at Star and Brainy, who were in the middle of a kiss.

"Hey, you guys!" We still on for tomorrow? Oh!" I would have falled out if Jumpy hadn't caught me.

Brainy broke away from the kiss, which slightly annoyed Star. "Yes, Damsel Smurf! We are still on for tomor-"

"Brainy, Smurf Up!" Greedy threw a smurfberry pie at Brainy and hit him in the face.

l stared wide-eyed until Brainy and Star left to go clean up.

Jumpy pulled me back in. "On for what tomorrow?"

I smiled. "I thought we could all go for a walk tomorrow!"

"Hey, great idea!" He hugged me and I giggled, hugging him back.

He paused. "So whatever happened to Moonlight Damsel?"

I took no hesitation. "I guess she just found her way."


	7. New Scars, New Feelings

After I got dressed the next morning, I slipped on a pair of white gloves I had put together for myself not too long ago, I'd just been waiting for the perfect chance to wear them. Me and my craftiness!

I stepped outside, where Jumpy was convenietly waiting for me.

We made our way to the edge of the forest, where Brainy and Star were already waiting, and after Smurfette and Hefty showed up, we got started.

Unfortunetly, thirty minutes after we got started, we all stopped to look at the pansies when Azrael pounced out of a bush. The other smurfs made it into the foilage, but knowing me, I tripped and got a good claw swipe across the face.

Just then, Puppy bolted out from behind me and chased the cat away, right as I fell to my knees with my hands covering my face.

The other smurfs climbed out of the brambles and bracken. Jumpy knelt down next to me. "Oh my smurf! Are you okay, Damsel?"

"Tell me.." I started, it a mysterious tone. "How bad is it?" I looked up at Jumpy with a tear in my right eye. He gasped, and so did the other smurfs.

"Gee, we better get her to Dabbler- Doctor Smurf!" Hefty suggested.

Back at Doctor Smurf's clinic, I had requested no vistors for the time being, I didn't want anysmurf to see me this way.

Doctor shook up a can of liquid.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"It's Boo-Boo spray. It might sting a little." I closed my eyes as he sprayed it onto my face. "Wow, your brave." He laughed. "But I'm not surprised, all the sticky situations you get into."

"That's why they call me Damsel! Say, is there anything you want me to put on these scratches, Doctor Smurf?"

He shook his head. "No need, but they are awfully deep. I suggest you stay here for the night."

I nodded. "Okay."

That night, I slept in a bed next to Doctor Smurf.

**(If you **_**stop**_** thinking that way, it doesn't have to sound so awkward.. :D Hello, trying to be creative here. LOL.)**

I sighed. During the day I had developed feelings for Doctor. I made a fist and looked at it? Darn it, why did I have to be so.. So...Love Prone? ..I thought I loved Jumpy! I sighed. Damsel strikes again.. Maybe I would feel differently in the morning?

..

Too bad that wasn't the case.

Doctor Smurf was looking for his can of Booboo spray.

I sighed, maybe I needed to tell Doctor how I felt? Gee, it's not everyday I did that.

_**But it **_**is**_** everyday you fall in love.**_

.._Who?_

_**Hello, it's me, Moonlight Damsel.**_

_Oh.. What are you doing?_

_**You'll see.**_

_Oh um, okay._

"Doctor Smurf..?"

"Yes?" He turned to me.

"Listen.." I started, looking down. "While you were helping me, I sorta developed feeling, and-"

"Say no more, Damsel Smurf."

"Huh?" I looked back up.

"It's normal, nothing to worry about."

I sighed. "That's a relief."

"Scratch victims usually develope feelings for their caretakers."

.._WHAT?_-

_**You see, toots? **_

"Oh.. I understand."

"But hey, if you still have feelings for me by tomorrow, stop by."

I nodded, and left after I got another taste of the "Booboo spray".


	8. Storm

As I walked outside, I checked to make sure that no smurf was insight, and sprinted into the forest. I ran up to the first tree and leaned an arm and my head against it, weeping softly.

I sighed, and kept on walking, towards the river.

Tears dripped into the river as a threw a pebble into it. The splash got me, causing me to sigh again.

After I got bored of that, I made my way to the Smurfberry fields, where I sat on my knees next to the very first bush.

_Maybe I can eat my troubles away.._

I picked a smurfberry. "One.." I ate it. I picked another one. "Two.. Three."

Just as I was about to eat the fourth smurfberry, the smurflings ran up to me.

"Damsel!" Nat started. "What are you doing out here? The other smurfs are looking for you."

"Oh, smurfling. I-"

Lightning struck and it started to downpour. I pulled all four of the smurflings as close to me as I could.

My hair was almost completely soaked now, and a tear went down my face. I tried my best not to show the smurflings that I was crying, because I knew they were scared and I didn't want them to think that I was, too. I was upset because it was all my fault that they were out here in the cold, pouring rain.

"Damsel.. Are you crying?" Snappy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" Sassette chirped.

I tried my best to smile. "That won't be necesscary, little ones. I'm going to take care of you all until this storm blows over."

I kissed each of their foreheads, trying not to get my lipstick on them.

"Really?" Slouchy asked.

I kept on smiling. "Of course. You're like my kids." I gave them a little squeeze.

"Yeah, and you're like our mom!"

Still smiling, another tear dripped down my face.

"Are you still scared, Damsel?" Snappy asked me.

"No, darling. I'm crying because I'm happy."

Just then it stopped raining. It was getting late, so when I lead to smurflings back to their house and tucked them into bed.

I woke up the next morning in the Smurflings' house. Oops! I must have fallen asleep after tucking them in. Careful not to wake them up, I snuck outside and knocked on Doctor Smurf's door.

He opened the door and yawned. "Oh, it's you, Damsel. I'm guessing that you do still have feelings for me?"

I nodded.

"Very well. I'll take you out, if you can break it to Jumpy."

He closed the door.

_..Oh boy._


	9. Better And Worse

I stood outside Jumpy's house, clicking my fingers together nervously. I took a deep breath. "Okay... I can do this.. I can do this.. I can do- AAHHH!" I sprinted in the opposite direction, and bumped into Papa Smurf.

"Damsel, whatever are you doing?"

I rubbed my head. "Oh, sorry, Papa Smurf. I was just trying to get out of a situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I-"

"-...And so, my little smurfs, we will have a great Smurfberry harvest." Papa Smurf finished his announcement.

The other smurfs cheered, and just as Papa Smurf began to step down off of the poduim, Jokey Smurf stepped forward. "Waaaait! _I_ have something to say, Papa Smurf! Heh heh heh!"

Handy rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

Papa Smurf nodded. "Very well, Jokey."

Jokey cleared his throat. "I would like to bring it to everysmurfs' attention that.. Damsel Smurf is in love with some smurf other than her boyfriend!"

My jaw dropped and right eye began to twitch. Every smurf was gasping and staring at me, and the last thing I heard before I fled into the woods was Star booing and hissing at Jokey, and complaining about how he'd just ruined my life.

I stopped at the enterance to the woods and looked back. I saw Doctor Smurf, and he had an expression with just as much pity as my face had regret. I walked into the woods.

I sat down by a tree and pulled my knees close to my chest and looked to my right. It was only a few minutes before Jumpy came and found me. He sat down next to me. "Hey." He smiled.

I didn't move.

.."It's okay."

I whimpered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Silence.

..."Damsel, I'm not mad."

I turned to him. "You aren't?"

"Disapointed, sure. Angry with you, nah. It's natural, Damsel. I only want what's good for you and what will make you happy. Besides, you'll always be one of my best friends."

I smiled big. "Yeah."

We hugged, and then Jumpy let go.

"Now go."

I got up and sneaked through the woods and village to my house so that I could doll myself back up. Just as I finished applying my lipstick, I heard a knock at the door, it was Doctor Smurf, with a boquet of flowers. He offered his hand to me.

Behind him I saw Jumpy back to his normal bouncyself, he waved and winked to me. I smiled, and took Doctor Smurf's hand.

Maybe things would get better afterall.


End file.
